This relates generally to adhesive tape, and more particularly, to low profile tapes that connect and seal structures such as structures in electronic devices.
Electronic devices include components such as switches and other structures that can be sensitive to environmental intrusion. If dust or moisture invades the interior of a dome switch, for example, the switch may malfunction. Tape layers and coatings may be used to seal components such as these.
Electronic devices also include structures that are attached together using adhesive. In some arrangements, layers of adhesive-coated tape are used to connect structures together.
Conventional sealing approaches are not always able to provide adequate environmental protection.
Adhesive-tape attachment arrangements sometimes produce stack ups that are thicker than desired, due in part to the thickness of the adhesive-backed tape that is used in connecting device structures together. It may therefore not always be possible to use conventional adhesive-backed tape in sealing and attachment applications.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide improved adhesive-tape-based structures for sealing and securing structures for electronic device.